Present day pneumatic sorting machines are used in various manufacturing and other applications for sorting various objects or articles. FIG. 1 of the Drawings illustrates a conventional sorting machine 100 of the prior art. Typically, the objects or articles 102 to be sorted are identified by a vision system 104, although other identifying means may be used. The vision system 104 is typically electrically connected to a mechanism of accepting or rejecting the identified goods or articles 102 located downstream of the vision system. Generally, the vision system 104 sends some form of signal to the sorting mechanism to either accept or reject a particular good.
Many sorting mechanisms to accept or reject the articles are known. One such known mechanism involves a plurality of pneumatic valves 106 arranged to provide an air stream (“blow-off”) that will blow away an accepted or rejected article 102. Specifically, upon receiving a signal from the vision system 104, a pneumatic valve 106 will supply a short burst of air directed out a blow-off port 108 to divert an accepted or rejected good 102a from its normal path of travel 110 to a collection station 112 for the accepted or rejected articles.
Usually, such sorting machines include multiple pneumatic valves installed in “banks” and commonly connected via a manifold 114 or via a multiple of single sub-bases connected together. The manifold 114 generally has internal conduits 116 formed therein to provide fluid communication between each pneumatic valve 106 and an associated blow-off port 108. Thus, each pneumatic valve 106 is typically mechanically fastened or otherwise secured to the manifold 114 adjacent its associated blow-off port 108 whereby some form of outlet 118 provided in the valve is provided to be in fluid communication with an associated manifold conduit 116. One or more seals (not shown) are usually provided to ensure an air-tight connection between the valve 106 and the manifold 114.
In most sorting applications, a large amount of articles must be sorted in a relatively short time. For economic reasons, it is preferred to sort articles in the smallest amount of time possible. The allotted time-frame thus requires a very precise time controlled air blow-off by the valve 106. To control the timing of the blow-off, it is desired to have the flow path for each separate blow-off port 108 be the same in size and shape. Additionally, another objective of the sorting equipment is to accurately sort the article or good within a minimum amount of space. Hence, when more articles can be sorted in a smaller allotted space, one will save time.
However, in most sorting applications, the pneumatic valve 106 is much larger than the goods or articles to be sorted (e.g., rice sorting). Thus, the spacing of blow-off ports 108 is severely limited by the size of the pneumatic valves. In particular, the distance between the air stream paths is limited to one valve width apart. Because the spacing between each blow-off port 108 is far apart, due to the valve sizes, the sorting machine becomes inherently large.
To limit the size of the sorting machine, often less valves are used while the blow-off ports are enlarged. This, however, creates a larger than necessary air stream to divert accepted or rejected articles from their flow path. While this reduces the size of the sorting machine, it may result in diverted goods or articles which should not be diverted.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sorting machine having a compact manifold adapted to support a bank of valves for sorting goods or articles one at a time, wherein the distance between the blow-off ports is less than a valve width apart.